


Twilight Nights & Desktop Lights

by Hutch_HawkEye



Series: The Slice Of Life [3]
Category: Chicago PD (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, marve - Fandom
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Human Testing, Implied Violence, Kissing, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Pre-Slash, Sleepy Cuddles, The Author Regrets Nothing, Voight Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hutch_HawkEye/pseuds/Hutch_HawkEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonio's been pinning after Hank, tonight just might change things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Make sure to check out Voight's Darkest Secret and He wasn't the Devil they made him to be as well for other looks at The Slice of Life verse.

It’d been a rough couple of days, to say the least. It was a nightmare Antonio hoped he’d soon forget. There were so many kids, their faces twisted in horror, and pall. All of them, dead. They’d uncovered an experimentation ring, and little boys and girls where their lab rats. It was horrible. He still couldn’t believe something like that was happening in his city. 

In the wild chase to apprehend the vicious, and sadistic bastard responsible, Lindsay was kidnapped. That one almost broke Voight, who’d been stoic through nearly whole case, but everyone who knew the man, could see the emotion simmering just beneath the surface of calm, and collected. Hank had been hauled up in his office since they’d wrapped the case up.

Antonio was in the locker room; he’d wanted to shower the day away. He felt as if the events of that day had seeped into his skin. He had just finished washing the shampoo from his hair, he’d stolen Burgess’ even though it was Vanilla Sugar scented. He’d run out of his own, and her locker was the only lock was he was able to crack. He’d recently cut his hair, it was back to a short on the back and sides, and longer on the top style. Gabby had been bugging him for weeks about his previous set of longer locks. Finished with his shower, left and headed back to the intelligence section of the station. 

Hank’s light was dimmed, but Antonio couldn’t see the other man. He wanted to make sure Voight was alright, at least that’s how he justified picking the older man’s office lock. At first, Antonio thought he wasn’t in his office, but caught sight of the other man’s hair peaking out from behind the desk.

Voight sat with his back against the wall behind his desk. His eyes were blank, as though he were seeing everything, but seeing nothing. Antonio locked the office door, and turned the blinds. He took a seat beside the man and got no real response. Antonio took Hank’s cell from his hand. Hank had called Howard, and the other man wasn’t available. He wasn’t sure exactly what Hank’s relationship with the other man was, but he knew it wasn’t sexual. If Antonio were to be honest, he quite fancied Hank Voight. 

There was something about the older man. Hank was rough, brash, and very unpolished. There were times the man’s actions blurred the line between legal, and not. In spite of it all Hank was compassionate man, who valued family and those he cared for first. Antonio put his arm around the other man and pulled. He was surprised when he went willingly and before to long were huddled together on the office floor. The blanket and pillow on the ground just registered with Antonio, Hank must have been planning to spend the night in the office. Hank burrowed his face and head under Antonio chin, and muttered a heartfelt thanks before dropping to sleep. All the remaining pent up energy in Hank’s body evaporated. Antonio pulled the blanket over them, and dropped kiss on top of Hank’s head before falling asleep themselves. This moment was there’s and nobody else’s.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter. I figured on making this a multi-chap story on the direction Hank and Antonio's relationship is growing.

Antonio cracked one groggy eye open. He could feel an incessant vibrating against the back of his hip bone. He’d figured he’d fallen asleep with a sex toy still running. It’d been known to happen. He was a cop, and worked long hours after all. He felt around aimlessly for the offending toy, and realized two things. He was sleeping on the floor, and Voight was sprawled all over the place like some kind of next level hot mess. He hadn’t seen such an impractically and messed up sleeping position since Diego was two. Hank had one foot propped up on an open desk drawer, his other foot planted on the floor with Antonio bracketed in the space between the back of his thigh and his calve. The man had one arm under his head and the next was sprawled across the side of Antonio’s face.

He let the shock of waking up next to the man he’d been yearning for fizzle out. He remembered the night before. He finally grasped Hank’s cell, he saw Howie pop up on the screen and answered.

“Hello?”  
“Hank, you get kicked in the balls or something?”  
“Wait what?” Antonio answered dumbly  
“You sound, well not you”  
“Oh right Hank’s, uh he can’t come to the phone right now.” ‘well this is going well’ Antonio thought to himself.  
“Oh shit, did I just call in the midst of sex romp or something? Because he really needed to get laid.” Howard just spit out, and once more Antonio wondered about the man’s friendship with Howard. He was also trying to remove his jaw from the floor.  
“Um know, He’s sleeping in his office. This is Antonio.”  
“Oh right, the one with a nice ass who slammed a set of cuffs on Hank a few years back.”  
“Yes, and I have a nice ass?”  
“According to my son, you do. How’s Erin?”  
“She’s good. She went home with Halstead. She wasn’t hurt. The case was horrible though.”  
“OK, and Hank?”  
“I don’t really know to be honest. He tried to haul up in his office for the night and ended up clinging to me most of the night…..”  
“Before sprawling out that like some kind of demented octopus?”  
“Yeah, that’s actually pretty much a good description of his current position.”  
“mmm, he let you hold him and he was sleeping?” Antonio could hear the pondering going on in the other man’s head through the phone.  
“Uh Yeah.”  
“He trusts you, on an emotional level. I don’t think he’s ever let anyone hold while he’s sleeping. At least nobody beyond me. He held his wife, he’ll hold Erin one in a blue moon. He’s always been the protector.”  
“Oh, he’s always seemed pretty tactile. Always touching people to affirm that they’re alright. He basically locked himself in here once the case let up. He’s never physically put a barrier between him, and the team. The door has been closed, but never locked before. I broke in. I don’t even think he was fully aware of me breaking in. I’m worried Howard.”  
“I think he’ll be fine, he’s there. He didn’t up, leave and show up my door step. Just let him sleep, and when he’s up feed him some spaghetti –O’s and crush up some animal crackers and sprinkle them on top.”

“Eww, that’s disgusting.”  
“Yup, there should be a couple of lasagnas, chili, and casseroles in the freezer that you can nuke and enjoy. I got bored a week ago and showed up, made a lot of food. Save you from Hank’s answer to comfort food. If he let’s you in, all the way Antonio, don’t burn that trust. It’s a lot more fragile than he’d have people think.”  
“Thanks Howard, and I won’t”

Antonio ended the call, He knew one thing for sure. If he wanted to be with Hank in an intimate capacity Howard approval meant a lot. He was happy that Hank had such a close friend in Howard. Close in away he wasn’t with Olinsky. He looked at the phone, and realized it was only midnight. Hank was still sleeping and Antonio didn’t care to get up, so he he rearranged the mess of limps, and Hank to a more natural position that wouldn’t wreak havoc on the man’s joints. He snuggled in behind Hank, nuzzling his nose behind the other man’s ear, softly kissing his neck. He and Hank could talk about this in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hank wakes up, and finds himself with a strange bead fellow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so mo much for reading this. Yes there will be plenty more Hank and Antonio. They'll be popping up again in the main " The Devil He didn't Know" story. Which is the Universe in which all of these stories are based. As well as in more stand-alones.

Hank cracked opened his eyes as the sun poured in through the open blinds. Yesterday, and most of the weekend was a nightmare. Erin was kidnapped, but she was alright. That child experimentation ring was horrible. How could somebody do so much wickedness to a child? Hank would never understand. He didn’t even bother going home, he hauled up in his office for the night.

He couldn’t remember the last time he has slept so well. He was warm, comfortable and really cozy. Hank burrowed back into the warm mass behind him, before he took stock of the arms wrapped around him. He turned his head back and took in Antonio’s slack features. The other man’s mouth was opened just slightly, and he his light snores sounded like a newborn kitten trying to meow for the first time. Hank thought it was absolutely hilarious. He squired around in Antonio’s arms so they were faced to face, and proceeded to manipulate the other man’s mouth while dubbing in his own vocals. The slumbering man didn’t budge. He decided to get up, and grab a shower in the locker room before the rest of the team get in. However, when he tried to move, Antonio squeezed his arms, pulled him close, and nuzzled his nose further into Hank’s neck, mumbled something about “ I got you” and letting out a content sight. Hank chuckled a dry laugh before squeezing the other man’s nose shut and covering his mouth. Hank damn near died laughing when Antonio flailed awake. Antonio punched his chest and then laughed as well.

Hank was surprised it didn’t feel awkward, waking up with Antonio wrapped around him.  
“Morning, How you back?” Hank inquired.  
“Hurts like a bitch, how the hell do you do this?”  
“Military, s’not the worst place I’ve slept.” And Hank definitely was not lying about that.

Antonio watched as Hank bounced up off the floor, as though he’d been sleeping on a cloud, and not the floor. Hank was rummaging through his filing cabinet and pulled out a new pack of boxer shorts, and pulled a pair of pink one’s with baby ducks on them. He grabbed a pair of black briefs from somewhere else in the filing cabinet and then a white blue t-shirt and some more clothes. He walked by dumping the white t-shirt and duckie undies right on top of him.

“Hey how come I get the duckies?”  
“They suit you, a squeaky animal for a squeaky man, and the shirt will save you from some walk of shame jokes.”  
“Touché” was all Antonio said.

Antonio had showered the night before, and he’d taken to rummaging around the breakroom kitchen while Hank was showering. There really wasn’t much, but he’d found some eggs that were not expired, milk that was usable, bread that wasn’t stale, and three bags of skittles. The skittles were probably Ruzek’s which meant he was totally stealing them for later.

Hank came into the kitchen, and smirked at the sight of breakfast. He’d figured on having a bagel somewhere during whatever call came in. Together, they sat on the sofa in the breakroom eating their scrambled eggs, and toast. It was domestic and normal.  
Antonio eventually rested his head on the older man’s shoulder. He’d finished his food and he was still really tired. Unlike Hank, his sleep hadn’t been as rejuvenating. He was never sleeping on a hardwood office floor again. Hank and his cuddle ass be damned.

“Thanks” Voight said as plopped a kiss into the other man’s hair, the rest went unspoken. It wasn’t needed. They’d work the rest out later. For now things where what they were.


End file.
